<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] baby teeth by Shmaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246274">[Podfic] baby teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor'>Shmaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon takes it upon herself to make Harrow face up to her emotions.</p><p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] baby teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981255">baby teeth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx">OnyxSphinx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/baby%20teeth.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981255">baby teeth</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx">OnyxSphinx</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor">Shmaylor </a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 5 mins</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/baby%20teeth.mp3">mp3</a> | <a href="https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2021/baby%20teeth.m4b">m4b</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>